The present disclosure generally relates to polycarbonate compositions, and more particularly, to polycarbonate compositions containing conversion material chemistry and having enhanced optical properties, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonate is a high-performance plastic with good impact strength (ductility). Polycarbonates, however, can age under the influence of heat, light, and time, causing reduced light transmission and color changes. A use of polycarbonate is with lighting devices such as those that use light emitting diodes (LEDs). Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are currently used as replacements for incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lamps. LEDs are semiconductor devices that emit incoherent narrow-spectrum light when electrically biased in the forward direction of their p-n junctions (boundary between P-type and N-type semiconductor), and are thus referred to as solid-state lighting devices.
When a light-emitting diode is forward biased (switched on), electrons are able to recombine with electron holes within the device, releasing energy in the form of photons. This effect is called electroluminescence and the color of the light (corresponding to the energy of the photon) is determined by the energy gap of the semiconductor. An LED is often small in area (less than 1 square millimeter (mm2)), and integrated optical components may be used to shape its radiation pattern. LEDs powerful enough for room lighting are relatively expensive and require more precise current and heat management than compact fluorescent lamp sources of comparable output.
There accordingly remains a need for polycarbonate compositions having enhanced optical properties, methods of making and articles comprising the polycarbonate compositions. There is also a need for polycarbonate containing material that meets these industry requirements as well as processes that effectuate the manufacture of materials that meet industry requirements.